Provare
by Sufinkusu
Summary: You’re a few years overdue. I spent them waiting here for you. Now your charity’s refused, I can name a penance for abuse.


**_Provare_**

**This is just something i wrote awhile back, I wasn't even going to post it, as I thought it was something really simple, but one of my friends thought I should post it, so here it is. I dedicate this to Dark, otherwise known as YumiAngel, Hi Yumi! -waves and grins- Oh and this is Yaoi, just so you know, don't like, don't read, thanks **

_**

* * *

**_

_**You're a few years overdue.**_

_**I spent them waiting here for you.**_

_**Now your charity's refused,**_

_**I can name a penance for abuse.**_

Naruto's Pov

"Sasuke asked me to live with him" I said. "Oh?" is the only thing the person said, I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, "I told him no" I stated. "Hmm" just enough to let me know he's listening, nothing more, nothing less, of course I'm used to it by now. "I told him that he was too late, that when he left it hurt too much, I don't want to have to deal with anymore pain" I said. "He's not going to give up" "I know, but I'm happy now" I said snuggling closer. "He won't care"

_**Twenty four years overdue,**_

_**What kind of role model are you?**_

_**Very least learn not to do,**_

_**I think I might be over you.**_

Naruto's Pov

"Why won't he just leave me alone? I think I'm over him, I know I'm over him, and then he goes and pulls something like this" I said as I shoved the flowers in the trash and burned the note that came with it. "Not only does he give me gifts that make me feel like a girl, but in front of very one as well!" I muttered to myself. 'I hate him so much for doing this to me' I thought.

_**Do hope I won't **_

_**Learn to make**_

_**The same mistakes, **_

_**That you would**_

_**Make me aware**_

_**That only fear,**_

_**My only hope,**_

_**Is letting go.**_

Naruto's Pov

"I missed him, I will admit to that…but he caused me so much hurt and heartache…and now he wants me back, and he knows that I'm breaking down, he knows that I want to go back to him" I said to the person next to me, "In the end it's your choice Naruto-kun, though to be honest…I'd miss you…" "Huh? I wouldn't be going anywhere" I said, "You really think that, Uchiha, would let you go anywhere without him? If he let's you go anywhere to begin with."

_**Went on a limb for you **_

_**Capsized when I turned twenty two**_

_**Did it burn as bad for you?**_

_**No bottle serves to soothe my wounds.**_

Naruto's Pov

"Don't you remember…everything you did for him, Naruto? He betrayed your trust…I know that I certainly didn't help things at all…and I understand more about second chances than anyone, but I don't want you to be hurt again" he murmured to me, while pulling me into a hug, that I quickly returned. When I thought about it, he was right; I gave everything to Sasuke, my strength, my happiness, my mind, and my heart. 'How much more did I actually have left to give to him,' I wondered to myself. He acts like nothings changed between us, he acts like he wasn't hurt at all, did…does he even really care for me? Somehow, I knew the answer was no and it always was, I just never wanted to admit it to myself, I sighed.

_**Do hope I won't **_

_**Learn to make**_

_**The same mistakes,**_

_**That you would**_

_**Make me aware**_

_**That only fear,**_

_**My only hope,**_

_**Is letting go.**_

_**My only hope**_

_**Is letting go.**_

Naruto's Pov

'Why would he care if I went back to Sasuke anyway…it's not like anyone else loves me' I thought bitterly to myself. 'But at the same time, I can't…I won't be loved, and I'll be taken for granted…' I thought….I know what I had to do, I didn't want to, but I knew I would never be able to move on otherwise. I found out the hard way about learning from mistakes…my thoughts were interrupted as I ran into someone, "Penny for your thoughts" the person whispered to me…I couldn't help it…as I told him everything I had been thing about, up until this day, this very moment, everything just seemed to flow out of my mouth and he never once interrupted me, which I was thankful for, after I was finished, he just said, "I see" before kissing me. "I love you, I think I always have, but like you I didn't want to surrender to my feelings, and that is why it would kill me to see you go to the Uchiha"

_**You're a few years overdue.**_

_**I spent them waiting here for you.**_

Naruto's Pov

"Sasuke, I thought a lot about you and what you said, and the times we had together…before…." I started, "But that's just it, Sasuke, it's the past…and even if I hadn't realized it…I did move on…without you" I finished. "Naruto" he begin, "I've always felt that something was missing in my life, I tried to fill it with hate, anger, wanting revenge, the power Orochimaru offered to me…when I was gone…I realized the only thing that truly closed the hole I had…was you…..whether it was through our rivalry, or when we actually worked as a team…you were able to let me forget about everything, even if it was just for a moment..." Sasuke said. I just stood there, before shaking my head slightly and leaning to give him a hug. "Sasuke," I begin, "I'll always have a place for you in my heart, but I realized that I was tired of waiting for you…I moved on…I never realized it until…" I trailed off, blushing slightly, thinking about the kiss. "I would love to be your friend Sasuke, but don't ask me for anything more" I finished, before turning and walking straight into a chest, I looked up as the arms came around me and I smiled, looking back, only to notice that Sasuke left already… A smooth voice sounding in my ear and a gentle caress to my cheek, before hands turning my head and pulling me into a kiss. "I love you, Naruto-kun" he said to me as he took my hand in his and led me away, I couldn't help but smile and lean to him saying, "I love you too, Kabuto."

* * *

**I bet no one saw that coming, oh except for Yumi, because she did read it before, but anyway, the song doesn't belong to me, it's a song called "_Overdue_" and it's by _The Get Up Kids_**


End file.
